Shonen Onmyouji Drabbles
by Ally-chan1447
Summary: This is a small short story I wrote on the "Notebook" app on my mom's Itouch... I wanted to read a fluffy family type story but couldnt find one... This might be a Drapple Series, But I'm not sure... Please R
1. Chapter 1

Guren hated kids. They were noise, they were fragile, and they easily got sick. It didn't help that they always screamed and cried when they were around him. They were annoying things that couldn't do anything but rely on others. So it wasn't hard to believe that when Masahiro was born that Guren made himself scarce. Least he was made to babysit the child.

One day however, he was lounging around the house with nothing really better to do when he heard a high pitched cry coming from the garden. His common sense told him to ignore the sound but for whatever strange and obscure reason, he couldn't help the overwhelming curiosity.

He lifted himself off of the floor and opened the door, spilling the outside light into the room. Low and behold, there was little Masahiro sitting in the yard all by himself. The child was not in any form of distress and was instead doing some form of laughing and gurgling.

He knew both Seimei and Yasahiro wee not home at the moment and he presumed that the mother was in some other room in the house and he couldn't feel any of the other shikigami's auras. So the kid was without supervision. There was no immediate danger that the kid could get into but he couldn't exactly leave him there. Sighing, he settled himself onto the sunny porch and resigned himself to watching the kid. He figured that his mother would soon realize that her child was not where he should be and come looking for him.

So that s how he spent the better part of his afternoon. He watched the young child interact with all the things he could find in the garden. And somehow along with the many other odd things that happened that day, he found the sun so warm and just so comfortable, he just fell asleep., which might have not been a good idea for someone who was looking after a child.

He woke to a rather disturbing noise. He was confused for a moment as to what would make that noise, until he remembered that Masahiro was there. It was a mixture between a wail and a screech that was very uncomfortable for even a deaf mans ears. Guren shot up into a sitting position and scanned the yard for the cause of his aching ears.

At first he couldn't find anything unusual, only the constant wail that assailed his poor ears, then he saw what was wrong. Off in the corner of the yard, Masahiro was sitting on the ground crying his eyes out; next to him was a small and weak and very pink akayashi who appeared to be trying his best to comfort the child.

Guren couldn't help but stare for a moment. To humans, he had lived a very long time, but this was one of the strangest sights he had ever seen. He had never seen an akayashi of all creatures try to comfort a human child. He had the sound belief until now that all akayashi had the intentions to cause harm, even the little ones. But there it was. Trying its best to ease the child, unfortunately for it though, each time the akayashi got close Masahiro s cry got louder.

Now he was slightly annoyed with he akayashi, couldn't it see that it s attempts were only doing more damage? So Guren stood up from his spot and walked over. When he got there the pink akayashi had his... arm... or tentacle thingy... reached out toward the child, and said little Masahiro was cowering back.

Guren glared at the pink thing. The poor akayashi realized who it was that had come and quickly ran off into the brush in fright. Guren watched the pink blob scurry off with a frown forming on his face. He was having a hard time believing that such a weak akayashi had managed to slip into the barrier. And he couldn't t help but think that someone had let it in.

Another rather loud wail hit his ear drums again and his attention returned to the child. Tears were streaming down his face and his hands were rubbing against his eyes. It was a pitiful sight and Guren was at a loss. He was a powerful shikigami, one who's bloodstained hands evoked fear in all who had herd his name. He was not a caretaker. He could not comfort a child! So he sat there awkwardly for a moment while his emotions raged against each other. Half of him wanted to leave the child there, let someone else deal with him, but he somehow had the urge to comfort the child.

Slowly, hesitantly, he knelt down and reached his hand out to Masahiro. Guren s hand hovered just above the child's head while doubts ran through his mind. Then he tentatively placed his hand on top of the child's head. Masahiro's sobs stopped at the sudden contact and his attention snapped up to Guren's face with a slightly bewildered expression in his eyes.

"There... no reason to cry now is there?" Guren said quietly.

Masahiro sniffled a bit but kept his eyes on Guren. Then the child rubbed his eyes and looked up at Guren as if expecting something from him.

Guren stared back and started to retract his hand, "What?" He couldn't help but ask. He somehow had the thought that Masahiro was able to understand what he was saying. But he knew this was impossible for a two year old. But then again he had seen an akayashi try to comfort a small child…

Suddenly Masahiro broke out into a large smile. He reached out his own little hands up to Guren's face and let out a mixture between a gurgle and a laugh. It was at that moment that something stirred inside of Guren. It set loose a warmth that spread across his chest.

So Guren stood then bent down and picked up the child who giggled with delight at the new point of view. Masahiro gurgled some more then turned his head towards Guren and stared into the shikigami s eyes all the while displaying a bright trusting smile. After a moment the child raised his somewhat pudgy little hand and patted Guren on the cheek and shrieked with bliss.

Guren himself had had enough of the child's shrill screeches and thought it was time for the kids nap. So carried little Masahiro back to his warm spot on the porch and laid down on his back and closed his eyes. At first the kid seemed content to just watch the shikigami sleep, but soon sleep started to make it s way into his eyes. Eventually Masahiro fell asleep, resting his head against he tall mans warm stomach. And that's where the two stayed all afternoon long.

Of course Guren would never admit to actually liking the child. The whole incident hadn't happened if one decided to asked him. However, if anyone happened to passed by the sight that day, they would have seen the smiles that lingered on both of there faces; long after sleep had possessed them.

Hello! I hope this story was ok, I was trying to go for a family, warm, fuzzy like feeling. I wanted to read one bout Guren and Masahiro but I couldn't find one, so I made this one! I hope it worked out. I don t know if I'll add more to this though. If I do then this will be a one-shot series.

Thank you for reading! Any reviews or comments are much appreciated. 


	2. The Babysitter

It was a day like any other. The humans were about and doing their business and the shinigamis were lazing about and doing nothing in particular. That is, all except one. Yes, Gurren was babysitting. Instead of being lazy, following someone around, or relaxing in the spirit world, he was watching over Masahiro who was still too little to be left to his own devices.

But Gurren wasn't complaining much, he enjoyed watching over the child. Not that he would let the others know this. Masahiro was now three and in some ways, less than the handful he had been when he was little, it was amazing the kind of stuff the brat got into. Just thinking about the trouble the infant was capable of was enough to fill him with a sense of dread. The child was now bold enough to be annoyingly trusting to anything that moved, be it strangers or poisonous snake or rabid dog. Or the occasional Akayashi.

At least he had also stopped destroying most of the things he got his hands on. But there was one thing that came with his age that Gurren didn't care too much for. The brat had learned the word 'no', and he just loved to use his new vocabulary quite frequently.

Today, Gurren was trying to save whatever was left of what was supposed to be important scrolls.

"Masahiro, no. You can't eat that." Gurren said with tiring patients. This wasn't the first time today he had to take something away from him.

"No."

Gurren sighed, "Masahiro give it here, now please."

"No." The child responded stubbornly gnawing on the rolled parchment.

Gurren pushed back his hair then reached his hand out and attempted to grab the scroll. That attempt was thwarted when Masahiro jerked it out of arms reach.

Gurren glared at the child. Normally, he wouldn't be so annoyed with the him but he was at his limit. He suddenly lunged for the scroll and once he had his hand on it he yanked it out of his grasp. Masahiro had a shocked expression on his face then he looked down at his now empty hands. Then his mouth turned down into a frown.

Damn was all Gurren could think. He had let his agitation get a hold of him and he just acted without thinking. It was almost the equivalent of watching a building fall, the miniature disaster forming in slow motion. Masahiro's face twisted into a mask of absolute sadness, then he started to hyperventilate as a tear or two slipped across his pink cheeks, then he let out a loud wail with tears sliding like rivers across is face as he cried with vigor.

Gurren's head flopped down and he sighed, the child was really going at it. He brought his hand up and pushed back his bangs, glancing at the sky and asking why him. Looking back to Masahiro he reached for the sobbing toddler, hefting him up as Gurren stood and then cradling the child in his arms he began to pace the room, whispering apologies and soothing encouragements.

It took about an hour or so, but eventually Masahiro stopped crying and fell asleep. Gurren wandered about the house with the sleeping child until he was in the child's room. He set Masahiro down on a small futon that no one put had put away in the morning and laid down next to him, propping himself up with an arm.

_Damn this child is trouble. God, he just makes me exhausted. And the kid, which is the constant pain in my neck, has the gall to just fall asleep and look so damned peaceful!_ Gurren thought just a little bit miffed.

Masahiro rolled over from his back onto his side and cuddled into Gurren's chest. Gurren blinked in surprise, and then smiled.

_Oh well, I suppose he is cute._


End file.
